


To Be An Android

by TheL0stOne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Reader - Freeform, Androids are gay, Connor is best boi, Everyone loves you, F/M, M/M, blowjob, gavin reed is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheL0stOne/pseuds/TheL0stOne
Summary: In a alternate universe, the revolution hadn't started, and the DPD are still trying to understand/find deviants. Tina,Gavin's partner dies a sudden death, and is replaced with a strange new android, the LT600. That's you.





	To Be An Android

August 17,2039  
22:43:22

[Gavin POV]

Stupid deviants.

You had been sipping some coffee and staring at your computer, when Fowler had approached you. He gave you a case, a deviant that murdered his owner, Emily Fisher. You had rudely muttered some colorful words, took the case, grabbed Tina, and drove to Bellini Paints, the last location of the deviant.

As you and Tina looked around the paint shop, you wondered why Hank and the plastic prick didn't have this case. You turned to ask your partner this question, when the fucking deviant crashed down from the roof. Since it was close enough, you punched it with the anger of this stupid case fueling them. The android backed up, a pistol in hand. 

"Alright you piece of shit, put the gun down.", you say. In response, it fires. The bullet skimmed you, but still left a wound. As you dove behind cover, Tina went behind it and got the troublesome plastic in a chokehold. She forgot that androids don't breathe.

She payed for that dearly as the deviant shoved the gun into her stomach and pulled the trigger.

"Shit!" Forgetting about your injury, you tackled the android. You felt your hand brush over something, and you pulled on it. Luckily, that was the thriuim pump, so the thing stopped moving.

Dropping the pump, you ran over to Tina. She was strugging to stay awake. "Hey, stay the fuck awake!" You were worried, but there was no time to waste. You radioed for help.

Tina chuckled as she weakly grabbed your hand. "Go fuck up some androids for me, alright?" You shook your head. "You're not going anywhere so STAY AWAKE!" She opened her mouth to say something, but she fell limp. Panicking, you felt her pulse. It was there, albeit a weak one. The ambulance arrived shortly after.

She died 5 hours later in her hospital bed.

August 19, 2039  
11:22:45

[LT600 POV]

Gavin Reed.

Your new partner was Gavin Reed.

You were reactived and sent to the DPD, where you were briefed of your new objective.

Find the source of the deviance, and stop it, at all costs.

When you and Fowler entered the precinct, you recieved many odd looks. Scanning the area, you detected multiple humans, but only one android. An RK800. It sat next to Lt. Hank Anderson, who was drinking- was that alcohol? You decided to ignore this, and turned around to see a very angered Gavin Reed.

"Fowler, what the hell is this?" You silently wondered how he even thought it was a good idea to talk to a man like Fowler in that way. Said Captain responded with "Your new partner, Reed."

The first thing you noted was Reed's stress levels raising to a concerning 77%.

You spoke up. "Detective Reed, I recommend calming down, as your stress levels have reached a high percentage."

And yet, Reed's reaction was hostile . "Shut the fuck up tin can!" You responded coldly. "I assure you I am not a tin can. I am the first LT600, a first responder android prototype that knows over 236 different methods of killing someone." Gavin backed off, stress level raising even higher. This was going to be hard. Especially since you have to live with him as a helper, since his health was declining, and other problems. Great.


End file.
